Saiyan Tail
by Apocalipsia
Summary: What Happens when the Strongest fused warrior in Dragon Ball Z is thrust through a dimensional rip into Earthland? Story takes place at the same time as the original story. But I won't change too many of the Arcs. Just the ones where Mira is directly apart of. For the most part it won't collide too much with the original story. Rated M For swearing and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Auther note.**_

 _ **OK so I totally botched the title up. Grrrrr. So not what i was going for. So this is my first fiction. I'm still playing with how to make enemies a challenge for Vegito. I guess that's the problem with bringing overpowered characters into another universe. This story is going to take place at the same time natsu meets Lucy. But I won't follow the arcs that much. Where ever Mira is. That's where you'll find vegito. I did change his look up a little. I gave him a tail, and blue eyes. Why? Because I wanted too.**_

 _ **WelI I hope the messed up title and tags doesn't turn you off to it. Sorry if they seem OC.**_

 _ **123 GO!**_

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

Shaking himself awake his eye's found himself in a desolate area. He could have sworn he was on the supreme Kai's planet a moment ago. He is the universes most powerful being Vegito. His clothes were tattered and torn, revealing his torso, holes where he's knees are. Missing one of his gloves. He wondered how he got like this. The last thing he remembered was kid buu and their energy blasts colliding. He hadn't struggled against his opponent and was in wonder as how his state of being became like so.

"Whoooooooosh." The sound of the wind, cooling the sweat that covered his body, the raging sun forced out of him. Heating and cooling, nagging and soothing.

"Whooooooshhh, Hoooooowwwwl." the only sound filling his ears, familiar, and lonely among the desolate plain.

The hot sun scorching his skin, the wind soothing it. " ** _What happened?"_** thinking to himself. He didn't feel hurt, a little drained on energy. But nothing some rest wouldn't fix. He stood and tried to telepathically call to King Kai. " _King Kai? You there?"_

 _"Whoooossshhh, Hooooowwwwwl,"_ was the only reply.

" _Old Kai? You there?" "Whooooossssshhh."_ The air replied. He couldn't sense any strong lifeforms. Just your average life of nature and others that didn't train to increase it.

He felt drained himself. Barely able to ascend to take a good look around. He decided not to waste anymore energy and walk in the direction of many ki signatures he felt. He figured a day and a half maybe 2 days worth of walking. He hoped he could recover before then and fly. He headed out towards a large mountain range he could see in the distance. The wavy heat from the scorching sun rising off of the sandy floor. Old bones of an unlucky cow getting lost, and stripped clean by time.

 ** _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

In a little tavern in the city of Magnolia. Stood as a wizard guild's center of operations. That guild is named Fairy Tail. Inside it wasn't very busy at the moment. Most of it's members were on job requests. Two older gentlemen were it's only occupants besides the barmaid.

"Hey Macao! Sure is dead." Said the man smoking his pipe.

Macao replied,"Yea, when the younger generation is gone it's quite peaceful."

"Although it is entertaining when they're here",replied the other man.

"Wakabe you got that right. It's too peaceful. Hahaha", Macao chuckled.

" **Hey Mira!** " Macao spoke up. Standing behind the bar a young lady reading the recent release of a magazine. " **What is it?** " yelling back while keeping her eyes in her magazine.

" **Anyone coming back today?** " he asked. " **No. Not today. Maybe in a couple days we'll see someone."**

Wakabe asked," **What about Natsu? I didn't hear him talk about going on any jobs.** "

" **You know him. As soon as he hears dragon. He drops whatever he's doing to go find it."**

" **Oh is that so?** Poor kid probably in for another wild goose chase." Wakabe said that last part lower so as only Macao could hear him.

"Chunk, errrrrr" The sound of a customer opening the door.

An Older lady who looked to be in here early 70's Came in the door. Mira who had been buried in her magazine. Dropped it to greet the old lady. Her beautiful snow white hair cascading down to the middle of her back, her bright blue eyes. She wore her pink dress and pink heels. She greeted her guest with a warm friendly smile.

"Click, Click, Click, Click" her heels made walking towards her guest.

"How may I help you?" She asked. " **What?** " the old lady yelled.

" **How may I help you?** " Mira screamed. " **I'm good!** " She replied. Mira faceplamed herself in agony.

" **NO! HOW MAY I HELP YOU!"** Yelling loud enough for the whole city to hear her. Birds on a tree fluttered away in a panic. A delivery man dropped an expensive package after he jumped at the loud unexpected sound, cursing the cause.

" **Oh. Not me.** ", she turned towards the door beckoning someone to enter.

Mira, Wakabe, and Macao looked to the door to see a man walk through it. His cloths were torn like he'd just been in a fight. His black hair stood up wildly in a widow style. With two bangs hanging in front of his face. Two golden globe earrings. They notice something strange around his waist. It was furry and wrapped around him. It look more like a tail then a belt.

"Thump, Thump" her heartbeat pounding against her ribs. Skin turning a light shade of pink, from the increased blood flow.

Mira looked from his feet making her way to his face. She blushed a little as her eyes scanned his big hard muscles. She had to force her gaze from his amazing shoulders to look at his face. She couldn't help but stare into his blue eyes.

"Thump, thump" Placing her hand to her chest adding support to contain the raging beat.

"H-how can I help you?" She asked with a slight tremble in her voice. The man's eyes locked onto her's. "Thump, thump", " **He's a foreigner. Can't understand a single word of him.** " Mira and the man both jumped at the old woman's response. Calming the thundering beating behind her breasts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mira beckoned him to follow her towards the bar. She pointed to a bar stool encouraging him to sit. Pouring him a glass of water, she went into the back for a few minutes.

"Slurp, Slurp" The cool liquid quenched his dry throat, refreshing his tired body. He. He needed some relief.

He looked around the building he was now in. " **Young man you're in good hands!** " making vegito jump at her loud speech. She smiled warmly at him and waved goodbye to him. He smiled and waved to her. Even though he couldn't understand what she said.

" _What is this place? They seem nice enough._ " he thought. "Slurp, slurp" water the only familiar thing to him in this new place.

"Slurp, slurp" the only sound cutting through the silence. He looked over his shoulder and eyeing the two men at a table.

"Slurp, slurp", "Clank, clank" the ice cubes sang, hand trembled nervously alone. He wanted to. Unable to speak to anyone here. They waved at him, smiling friendly towards him. The cubs settled at calm smiles. They stood up walking towards him. A man in a white coat with his hair slicked back extended his hand. Vegito grasped it as the two men shook hands. " _I guess some greetings never change no matter where you go._ " he thought. The man reach over the counter and grabbed a bottle of dark liquid.

"Splish, splash"

From the smell he guessed it to be liquor. The man poured an empty glass and handed it to him. Vegito smiled and accepted the offering. He wasn't much of a drinker but figured after the day he had he could use a stiff one. "Slurp, slurp" The bitter burning of the sour mash added to the smooth burning down his throat, warming his belly. Oddly enough it was refreshing to his parched throat he had a few moments ago. "Cough, cough" taking to big of a swig. His new friend laughing and patted his back in an attempt to help ease him.

The woman from before emerged from the door she left him in. She carried a book, opening it she read.

"Slurp, Slurp" the soothing water chased the burning liquor. Hot and then cool, burning and quenching.

The two men spoke to her. Vegito looked at them then back at her as they conversed about something. "Thump, thump" His eye's met hers smiling warmly at her he noticed her cheeks becoming flushed as she quickly looked away. "Thump, thump", " _She must be scared of me."_ he thought. He tried to think of a way to converse that he meant no harm. "Slurp, Slurp"

The three continued to converse then the woman looked at him. Held her hand up towards him and spoke. He didn't feel any hostile intent so he paid no mind. Just then she looked at him blushing. "Thump, thump" She cupped his cheeks leaned in and kissed his lips. "THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP" heart racing, banging in his chest.

Stunned. Her eye's closed,"THUMP, THUMP, THUMP", his eye's opened in shock. He felt something strange fill him. Not bad. Just unknown. She broke the kiss. Blushing intensely. "THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP"

" **W-WOW! We. We barely know each other! I. I think we're moving to fa. Fast!"** clearly he was blushing as brightly as her. "Thump, thump"

"Wow Mira. It worked." The man next to him elbowed Vegito. "So stranger how does it feel to be her first kiss?"

"Thump, thump", Their hearts beat in unison.

"I know I'm jealous." The other man remarked. "Mira I feel so betrayed." Chuckling at the end.

Mira was still blushing. "Thump, thump" She couldn't speak for a moment. "Wow. I can understand you now." Looking at Mira "Thanks. What did you do to me though?" He asked curiously relieved. His heart had settled after his mind was taken off of the cause, and now on the effect.

"Thump, thump", he's still beating hard. Hand grasping the fabric that covered her breast, attempting to keep her heart from bursting out.

"I-I used a spell of tongues." Trying hard to regain her composer. She made eye contact with him again. "Thump, thump" Noticing him blushing too. She looked away saying,"S-So what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Vegito." He replied.

"Thump, thump"

She kept her eyes down at her opened sorcerer weekly, The depicting Horoscopes, he eye's landed on her's. Libra read: A fateful encounter is on the horizon. Balance is key. "Thump, thump"

Macao looked at Wakabe they nodded as if they both understood the tension in the atmosphere. The two men got up leaving some money,"Hey Mira that's for me and a little extra for Vegito's drink I gave him." We're gonna head out. Romeo is about to get out of school.", "Yea same here. My ole lady has be bitching up a storm about me always being here."

Vegito stood and thanked Macao and Wakabe.

"Hey thinks. I never got your names." He asked.

"Oh yea. I'm Macao and this here is Wakabe. Well if I don't see ya. Good luck."

"Yea man. Good luck." Wakabe said.

Shaking the two men's hands. Watching as the two left the building. He was now alone with Mira. "Thump, Thump" It was awkward for a few moments. Mira. Was wiping down the counter. Trying to take her mind off of the weird feeling she got every time she looked at Vegito. "So your name is Mira?" Vegito asked trying to cut the tension.

"Mirajane. But most call me Mira for short." She said surprised at how calm she was while keeping her eyes adverted. Heart settling, while daring not to look into his eye's, she badly felt a want to do.

"So where are you from?" She asked. (He had gathered that this wasn't Earth.) "Earth" Mira looking at him puzzled, awkwardness replaced with confusion. "This is Earthland. But what I meant is where you're from on this planet."

"To be honest. I don't think I'm from this planet. I'm not sure where here is. But I know it's not the Earth I know." He said as if he was speaking to himself more than her.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Thump" his fist colliding with his open palm.

"That's it!" Vegito thought out loud. He had thought about how he came here several times. But he didn't come up with a reasonable answer until he had to give an answer. Mirajane looking at him with curiosity now. Leaning over the bar with her head cradled in her hands. Elbows supported by the bar.

"Buu must have ripped a hole in between dimensions. Somehow I got sucked into it. But if that's the case. Then where is Buu?" He continued.

"Who is Buu?" Mira asked. "Oh Majin Buu is a demon I was fighting before I ended up here." Mira certainly knew all to well about demons. But this dimension thing was hard to believe. " _Tore through dimensions?_ _Sounds farfetched. But he doesn't seem to be lying."_ she decided to take his word for it.

"Slurp, Slurp." drinking as he thought.

"Maybe to get back I can do the same. I'm kind of concerned about and extra force I'm not familiar will. It might require more energy to punch back through from this side." He continued out loud. "What energy do you mean? Ethernano maybe?" She questioned.

"What is Ethernano?" Vegito asked his new friend curiously. "It's the basic element of magic. Most creatures and even people can't use or detect it unless they've trained for it, or are naturally sensitive to it."

Vegito was rubbing his chin as he listened and thought about what she was saying. "Like Ki?" He asked. "Maybe that's another word for it where you come from." She answered. "No I've seen magic. These earnings I'm wearing have a powerful magic. To fuse two separate people together. Both body and soul. This feels different. Thicker, yet light."

"Wait! So those earrings can fuse two separate people together? So were you once two separate people too?" Mirajane had never heard of such magic.

"Well yes. You see if I took my left one off and you were to put it on your left ear. We'd end up being fused together permanently."

"Hmmm maybe you can tell me more about the two who fused to make you later on."

Mirajane wondered what kind of energy he was talking about. She knew magic could be considered thick depending on how much was present in a given area.

"Tell me more about this ki." Asking in wonder. "Hmmm. To put it simply it is life force. Every thing in the universe has ki to some extent. It takes training to sense, and to use. It can take a very long time to increase your own ki to use to effect the outside world."

"Well maybe there is a difference. But it might take some time before you'll know for sure." In a round about way of not completely dismissing what ki and magic are. "Well sense you're new to this world. Maybe I should show you the ropes."

They talked for hours. She telling him about their currency, and how taking job request worked. "So you can use ki to effect the outside world? As you say?" She asked. "Yes want me to show you?" Mira nodded.

Vegito took a drink and then in a flash his aura burst out of nowhere. "Fhooosh sh sh fhosh" the energetic light filled the hall. Mira could feel the pressure of it. "Well I don't know if that's magic. But if you want to be able to get some work from the job request board. You could join Fairy Tail." She was a little excited at hoping he would join. "Thump, thump" It would give her a reason and opportunity to get to know him better.

"Sure. How do I join?" He asked. He thought doing jobs would get him used to living here. Learn more about this mysterious energy he kept feeling.

"Wait a moment. I'll be right back.". Mira disappeared behind the door she came out of earlier with that book. Vegito was curious and started to look through the well used manuscript. He could not recognize a single symbol. He did notice various pictures of a circle with various lines and symbols.

Mira walked back in with something that looked like a stamp. "Can you understand that?" She asked wondering how much the spell she used worked. "Not a single thing", chuckling as he closed the book.

"Hmmm looks like you'll have to learn it the old fashioned way.", "Thump, thump" Excited at the thought of being the one who taught him. " _Why am I so excited about this?_ " puzzled at her own thoughts.

"I was wondering what the kiss before was for? Was that really your first time?", "Thump, thump, thump" Mira blushed brightly at the question. Answering,"W-Well it is part of the spell." "Thanks for giving it up to help me. I'm in your debt." Trying to be respectful. Considering they had just met. "You're a really kind person Mira."

"Thump, thump, thump, thump"

Her face went completely red and she had to avoid his eyes to calm herself down. "T-Thank you."

Mira still wondering why she was feeling this way. "Mira. Hey Mira." Snapping back to reality.

"Y-yes" keeping her gaze to the stamp in her hand.

"What's that in your hand?"

"Oh-oh right. This is for your guild mark. Where do you want it?"

"Like on my body?" She nodded at his question. "Hmmmm how about on my chest." Mira walked around the bar to his side. "Thump, thump" Standing at his side. She reached over and placed the guild mark on the left side of his chest. "Thump, thump" She couldn't help but sneak a feel of his built chest. Grabbing hold of his firm shoulder.

"A-alright now. You're officially part of the family." Smiling. "It's going to be getting late soon. The sun is setting. I can give you a room tonight but you'll owe the guild for the stay."

"I guess I better get going on a job tomorrow then huh?"

"Yea, I'll help you tomorrow finding a job. But for now let's get you to a room. I bet you're tired."

She grabbed a set of keys. Motioning him to follow her over to where the rooms were. They bid each other goodnight. Mira walked back to the bar to finish closing up the guild hall. With nobody really being there. She closed it early. Thinking to herself she couldn't stop thinking of Vegito.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _ **Author's Note update as of 11/15/15**_

 _ **I wasn't going to touch this chapter for a while. But I had been reading some forums, and decided to try an liven this one up a bit. I hope it adds a richness to it. I'll try doing the same to future chapters.**_


	2. First Job

Chapter 2. First job.

 _ **Author Note's**_

 _ **Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is finally done and edited. I'm about to start on chapter 5. Hopefully I can get several chapters ahead so I don't keep you waiting if you are enjoying this, for longer than a week. Especially once I get into major Arc's where the whole of Fairy Tail is involved. This is technically his first fight in the new world. I had several ideas and thoughts on characters I thought I'd bring in for him. Then scrapped because I wasn't satisfied or how forced a fight seemed. As when I wrote the chapter I was very unsure how magic in Fairy Tail would work against Ki. I'm still uncertain even though I've played with it and think I've found a reasonable way to make some abilities hard to fight for our fused Saiyan. Anyways I scrapped the big fight scene to keep some mystery as to when and where we'll find out who it is. I'm in the dark as to when he'll show again. I'll let the story tell itself.**_

 _ **Also I will try to make characters for the Arc's that I am forced to put Vegito in. If only to keep him occupied so as not to butcher a rewrite of the existing story. I like the original as is and I like how for the most part one character isn't "superman" and all character's abilities are needed for the guild to win in certain battles. Even though I am I guess you could say a Vegito Fanboy. I do wish in DBZ more characters had been more badasses than they were. I mean contributing significantly to the win besides their energy being used for a spirit bomb.**_

 _ **Also I am looking for...dare I say it...a character that can defeat Vegito. I am going to try and kick the shit out of him as realistically as I can. Or at Least Plausibly. I think it might be a good thing for character development. Unlike goku who seems to stay the same personality and the way he does things. Vegeta made a huge change from hated villain to lovable asshole. So I will try to turn him from a one man show to a team player. Unless the story doesn't go that route then I'll just let it do it's own thing. I mean him taking it all on his shoulders. Sorry for my rambling. Oh last thing before I am asked. I am not sure when or IF I will bring in Majin Buu. If I do it will be way later as an end boss or fight. I have some ideas but Im not to comfortable with how he'd be brought in so late. I also don't think I will bring in anyone else from the DBZ universe. 1 overpowered person is enough for now. Although Bulma is a genius.**_

 _ **thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **RING RING RING RING**

A slender hand reaches from under the covers searching for the disturbance. Finally after what seemed like hours to her. Her hand changed into a demon arm and silenced the rude sound forever. She sat up stretching her muscles. Her hair tied in a single tail on the back of her head. Wearing just her panties and a T-shirt with Fairy Tails emblem on the chest. "There goes another one. I'll stop buy the store on the way to work and get a new one I suppose."

"Grrrrr, morning already" sleepily saying to herself it being 6:00 am. Lazily making her way off her bed and to her bathroom. Passing a door that hasn't been opened in a while. She paused reminded of that fate full day. Her blunder her mistake letting both her younger siblings be placed in danger. A tear silently ran down her face. Remembering her baby sisters last moments. Her being unable to be the big sister and protect them. Not being able to help her brother after he went on a rampage. Trying to take over a monster that was out of his league. Her sister playing the part she herself should have. "I'm worthless" saying silently to herself.

Wiping the creeping tears that emerged on her face. Looking somberly down as she walked into her bathroom. "It's always like this. When I'm alone in this house." Her brother Elfman who lives with her had been on a job making extra money for them both.

She finished getting ready for the day. Practicing her fake smile that hid her pain. She couldn't wait to get to the guild hall and be around someone. Helping to keep her mind occupied.

As she walked down the street towards Fairy Tail. She remembered her dream. _"What was that? I remember seeing this man. Who looked like Vegito. But his hair was different. There was a woman, a younger boy maybe about her age, and an even younger boy who looked just like the older man. Then there was another man. He was different. He had a similar appearance to Vegito. But not exactly the same. It looked like this blue haired lady and him were arguing. Then she saw the same man hugging a young boy with pink hair, before he knocked him unconscious."_ She wondered what it was all about. She couldn't explain it but she started to believe Vegito's story about being fused. She wasn't sure why she felt those were his counterparts. They both felt familiar to who she had met not more than 8 hours ago. She thought her loneliness was causing her to go crazy.

As she got to the main door of the guild hall. She notice Macao and Wakabe standing at the door. Pulling her out of her wondering thoughts.

"Hey Mira! How'd it go last night?" Wakabe asked with a smirk continuing his teasing interrogation, "You didn't stay the night with him? NURSING his wounds?"

"Yea Mira. I was wondering the same thing." Macao said.

She had blushed at the thought of being all alone with him. Although she was inexperienced in that area and wasn't sure how it all worked. She recovered trying not to let their teasing get the better of her, "I got him a room for the night, after we finished talking. After that I closed up the hall and left for the night" she answered.

"Wow. That's a big risk to take with a stranger. Hope he didn't leave with something valuable" Macao replied. Nodding towards his friend. Not really trying to make her feel bad about the chance. But wanted to tease her for her obvious attraction to him. It had been a while sense she had been teased in such a fashion. Given her recent history.

"He didn't seem like the untrustworthy type to me." She felt a strong urge to defend him, then continued, "Besides! He joined the guild last night before I gave him the key to his room." Hinting that he should be treated like any other member. Trusted until proven otherwise.

Wakabe and Macao said in unison, **"He's a wizard?"**

Mira proceeded to tell the two about her conversation with Vegito after they left. Talking to them as she opened and got the guild hall ready for the day. She left out Vegito saying he was a fusion of two individuals. Unsure if she should overstep her bounds with information he trusted her with.

"Ya know I've heard about a study some wizards and scientists have done. They've been saying there's another force of energy that has yet to be discovered. They say it's a small percent. But that no life could exist without it." Wakabe and Mira listened to Macao nodding in curiosity. He continued,"They said it was so important that even if Ethernano disappeared completely. Life would only need that. So I wonder if this ki Vegito told you about might not be that." All three seemed to be thinking about it. Wondering what it allowed him to do.

"So Mira what job are you going to help him on? There's one on that island right?" Wakabe said winking at her.

Mira blushed at the thought of being at the beach in her bikini showing off to Vegito. "I-I don't know what you mean." She said trying to recover. "How do you know about that S-class quest?" She asked trying to change the topic. "Oh I have my ways." He said as he puffed on his pipe.

"Well in any case I don't think that is a good first job for him."

"What about that kid search for 100,000 J?" Macao said.

"That does sound easy." Mira thought out loud.

"You could try that one about catching some bandits for 500,000 J." Wakabe said with a smirk, "It would give you a chance to show off to your new Boyfriend." Chuckling at the end.

In truth he wanted to see Mira get back into being a wizard. He thought using his new guild mate would get her back in the game. Maybe help get her past some hurt that still lingered. He knew she was still hurting no matter how bright a smile she wore. There was always a tiny glimpse of sorrow in her eyes.

"That might be too much for a first job. Besides if it got out of hand I wouldn't be much use." She declined.

"You mentioned he was fighting a demon that ripped through dimensions. He's got to have some strength." Macao argued back.

"Why not take a communication lacrima with you. See for yourself what he can do. Then call us and we'll make the arrangements." Wakabe suggested. "It would give him a chance to show off to you." Smirking at the flustering girl.

"Fine! You guys sure you're ok with watching the place." She answered reluctantly.

Macao answered,"We'll be fine. I think it will do you some good to go back out into the field."

Mira decided to go with what they suggested. It was only 9:00 am. She decided to go check on their new guest.

* * *

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

 **"Vegito you up?"** Mira asked through the door. **"I'm coming in."** Mira opened the door slowly entering. She noticed his tattered cloths on the floor. She blushed as she thought about what was covered by just a sheet. If he moved just right she'd get a show of epic proportions. Slapping herself back to reality she moved closer to his bed. She noticed his tail draped over the edge. Taking a gulp as she neared his sleeping body. She noticed a trail of tears running down the side of his face. She gently shook his shoulder the smooth feel of his flesh excited her. While remaining composed she lightly said, "Hey sleepy head. It's time to wake up." She said softly he didn't move. She repeated the process shaking harder, and speaking louder nothing. She shook even harder and yelled the same phrase.

Vegito jumped awake wiping his eyes. He look at his new alarm clock. "Mira!" softly he said. She like hearing her name said in his voice. He blinked several times as he sat up. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a moment ago. Why? Is something wrong?" she inquired.

"Oh no. So what's for breakfast?" He asked as if he was trying to take his mind off of something. She wondered if he was missing someone back from his world.

"I can whip you up something if you want. Eggs Bacon, hash browns, and toast sound good to you?" she asked trying to appease him.

He wanted a little more. But figured he'd show some restraint on account of how thoughtful and caring she has been. He began to feel something very warm as he thought of her. He couldn't explain, it felt similar to what Goku and Vegeta felt towards their mates. He wondered if he could have something like that . Not what they had. But something all his own. He then thought of their sons. He wondered how he would fit into the picture having been the one to take their fathers. While not intentional. He couldn't exist without them being gone. He also didn't feel as if he could have that. He felt like he should find someway to repay them both for their sacrifice.

"Earth to Vegito." Mira said teasingly. While waving her hand. "Oh what? Did you just say something?" He replied laughing nervously.

"I just said get changed and we'll have breakfast." she said. Their eye's locked for a brief moment. Shyly smiling at each other as she turned to leave.

She was in the kitchen cooking up a meal for her new friend. She was humming an upbeat song to herself happily. While making the finishing touches on the meal she hoped he'd enjoy. She is known for her cooking skills throughout the guild. Even Sorcerer Weekly praised her skills. Oftern inviting her to an annual cook off. But she always declined. She did her best cooking when those she loved would enjoy it. Her way of comforting her family knowing they all had their own issues they fought against. But Vegito was different. She became self conscious about what he might think about her skills. Wondering if they measured up to someone else's who might have known him better. She couldn't be farther from the truth. While He was indeed a perfect fusion of two individuals. He himself had only been living for less than a few days. **"Hey Mira! What are we going to do about his cloths. He's practically naked."**

She came out into the bar. Carrying a hefty sized plate. Then eyeing Vegito in his torn clothes as she placed his meal down. "I suppose we'll need to stop by a clothing shop before we head out." Looking at Vegito who seemed embarrassed to be almost naked. She motioned him to sit and eat. He began to inhale it. "WoW looks like we have another Natsu." Wakabe laughed. "Mira's cooking is the best around. You're lucky she must really like you." Macao said winking at Mira. Letting her know they both knew she did, and wasn't very good at hiding it.

"Here Mira." Both Wakabe and Macao said as they handed her some money. "Use that to help pay for a new outfit for the guy."

Vegito blushed a bit at the two men's kindness. Macao noticing,"Don't worry about it man. You're part of the family now." Scratching the back of his head, "T-thanks. I'll repay the favor sometime." Wakabe replied,"Take good care of our Mira and we'll be square."

Mira was slightly blushing and smiling happily. Because of how proud she was of her guild. Fairy Tail she thought, _"The only place I can call home."_

They gave their salutations to the two men starting to slur. Mira badgering them about staying somewhat sober for when some of the guild returns.

* * *

The Saiyan and mage walked down the street towards a clothing shop. People staring at them as they moved through the busy street. While Mira was well known for her affiliation with Fairy Tail. She was also known as a centerfold for sorcerer weekly. But even that wasn't the reason for the stares. The man next to her who looked out of place next to that beautiful woman. To make it worse. Most people weren't used to humans with tails.

She heard,"She must feel sorry for the guy.", and "I wish I knew that's all it took to land her." From some men. She overheard many remarks. Some women had taken an overtly liking to the man. Hitting on him with little regard for their actions. Feeling a bit embarrassed and angry at the same time.

She looked up at Vegito who seemed to not have notice the stares or comments. He was too busy staring himself. At this unfamiliar world he was in. She thought it must be hard to be somewhere all alone. Everything he once knew is gone. She'd hope he'd come to rely on her she wanted to comfort and be there for him.

"You sure are popular Mira. Everyone is looking at you." Mira faceplamed herself in disbelief of him not realizing that he was the center of their attention. "I don't think that's true. Not many people here have tails. Or walk around in tattered clothes." She said calmly. "Well yes. I guess you're right." Scratching the back of his head nervously.

 **"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT! MAYBE I SHOULD SLAP YOU ALL SO HARD YOU'D THINK YOU KISSED A FREIGHT TRAIN!"** Vegito roared at the on lookers. Mira jumped along with everyone else within earshot at the loud threat. She remained quiet but giggled to herself as they approached the store she had in mind "Cheapware."

"Ahh. This is the place." she said as they entered.

"Can you make me an outfit?" She asked the lady clerk. "Yes! If you know what you want in your mind we can make it."

The lady lead them into a back room. "One moment as we take..." She paused for a moment looking at Vegito. "His measurements I assume?"

"That's right." Replied Mira with a friendly smile.

"Ok young lady. Sit here next to this memory projection lacrima. While you imagine the outfit we'll take his measurements."

In about 15 minutes. Vegito was in his new clothes. They were the same as his original cloths before they got destroyed. Blue trousers, blue short sleeved top that made a V exposing the top of his orange undershirt. White boots and white gloves.

"WoW. That's amazing. How'd you know to make this?" Was all he could say.

"Just a hunch. You can pay me back after you get paid from the job." she teased.

"Sounds fair I owe you." He replied back she smiled at him in kind. Losing track of time as she stared into his eyes. "Oh Hold on." Mira licked her thumb then rubbed it on Vegito's cheek. "You've got a smudge here." Blushing as she pulled her hand away from him. From her boldness to touch him. He rubbed his cheek turning a little red. From what she did and a little embarrassed he'd been walking around for who knows how long with that on him.

* * *

A chime sounds signalling an announcement. "All passengers the train for Hargeon boarding now."

Mira lazily woke from her nap on a bench in the train Depot. As the she came too she felt the warmth of her companions shoulder. As her eyes moved up towards his face. She jumped sitting upright in embarrassment rubbing a bit of saliva that had run down her cheek. _"God how long have I been leaning on him?"_ Thinking to herself. _"I don't remember falling asleep."_ It was only a 20 minute wait for the train to arrive.

A second chime sounded. "Last call all passengers for Hargeon boarding now. 5 minutes until departure."

 **"Oh shit!"** She exclaimed shaking Vegito violently. **"Get up! We're going to miss our ride!"** Without waiting for an answer she grasped his hand running towards their train. Dragging her poor companion across the ground until they entered their train.

"Ow. You're stronger than you look." He said as he pick himself up off of the floor of the train. Dusting himself off.

"S-sorry." she said blushing. She hadn't meant to be so force full. But she didn't want to miss their ride.

"Don't mention it. It's cool. I'll have to remember to wear protection on the way back." He teased. "Well let's find ourseleves a seat." She said ignoring his tease.

Making their way down the aisle the train was already packed. She had hoped to find a set of seats where she could sit across from him. To avoid what happened earlier. While she didn't hate the feeling of using him as a pillow. She was unsure with how comfortable she already felt with him. She didn't know much about him.

At last they found four open seats. Positioned so that the two occupants on one side could sit and face the other occupants across from them. She sat first then Vegito sat across from her. Part of her was hoping he'd sit next to her. But relieved that she might not embarrass herself further in front of him.

"Soooo. Yesterday you mentioned about those earrings having the power to permanently fuse two individuals. Were you originally two separate people?" She questioned but she figured she knew the answer already. She might act ditzy and aloof sometimes. When the situation didn't call for a serious attitude. But she was far from stupid.

Vegito sighed,"We had no choice. It was either that or leave the universe to ruin. Goku and Vegeta both tried to avoid it. We Saiyans are a proud race we don't want to rely on others for strength."

"Who are these Saiyans?" Asking with a curious look. "Saiyans are a warrior race. As of now I'm the only known full blooded Saiyan." Looking directly into her eyes now. "Before you ask. My home planet was named Vegeta. But was blown to dust by a tyrant planet trader. Wiping out all of about 4 who had been at other planets working for that tyrant." He looked down now both his personalities that meshed perfectly were having a conflict. Goku who was naturally kind and loving. Who refrained from killing unless it was absolutely necessary. Was in conflict with the Vegeta side which didn't necessarily care about the lives he took. He did it to survive and get closer to the tyrant in order to kill him, and for power.

The silent moment became awkward and Mira finally after sometime said,"So both of them did this planet trading?"

"Well initially both were supposed to. But Goku had an accident hitting his head very hard after falling from a cliff when he was a young boy. He forgot the programming that had been placed in his head. Becoming kind, warm, and just. Vegeta on the other hand did carry out mass extinction of entire races. Some planets he even obliterated from the universe with is own 2 hands. "Vegito had a somber look on his face the internal conflict caused him to self loath. Remained of their arrogance towards Bulma and Trunks. Only just realizing how much they meant to them not even 15 minutes before his death. Only then did he find a reason to protect. Instead of his greedy want for power. Goku always leaving his family behind to train for months on end or going to meet his next challenge. _"I guess we weren't much of a family man or father for most of our lives."_ Even though Goku had done those to secure his families right to live. He wished he had more time with them. Missing Gohan growing up. His new son Goten who briefly knew him. Regret filled his mind as he didn't know of his families fate.

Mira noticed the conflict plastered on his face. Without words she reach across placing her hand over his. "I'm sure you had you're reasons." She said in a soft gentle tone. Gently squeezing his hand. He nodded partly relieved, and still sad. No more words were spoken.

Mira sat up resting her head on her left hand looking out the window as the scenery blazed on by. Quietly contemplating to herself. _"I guess we all have our own demons to fight."_ she thought figuratively. Thinking back to her own blunder.

She crossed her left leg over her right. With her left side leaning against the train wall, and without noticing, the top of her left foot was pressed against the outside of his left leg. Vegito noticing this looked down at her partly exposed foot. She worn 4 inch heels that secured to her foot by a strap at the heel and individual straps making a weaving pattern over the top of her foot. He couldn't help but feel a calmness at her touch. Whether intentionally or not it broke his wimpy self loathing. Giving him a secure feeling. He wondered if he could find his own thing or person to protect or even if he should. The memories of their past lives and families conflicted with who he was now. He shook his head wondering why he was thinking about love. He's more than a decade older than Mira. Considering the 11 years total Goku spent dead. He was only 29 in Saiyan years. But stopped aging around 25 in earth years.

He shrugged the thoughts off and leaned his chair back to take a nap. Mira still thinking to herself, also wondering about love and her new mysterious guild mate. Wondering if it was mutual or if she was the only one who felt it.

Train coming to a stop the two companions got off the train. Talking idly about non important topics. Ranging from how magic powered the train, cars, and even lights. Vegito gathered it was their form of electricity.

Upon exiting the train depot. Mira noticed the wreckage. "Ahhhh. The master won't be happy about this one. Looks like Natsu went overboard again." Indeed he had. There was a path of destruction through the city from the Dragon slayer's breath attack. Along with a chard ship beached in the town square on it's side.

"Who's this Natsu?" Vegito asked excitedly. He didn't know there were people who might be worthy opponents here.

"Oh. Let's see he's a guild member. He uses dragon slayer magic. He cares for his friends deeply, and he loves to fight." She answered.

Vegito was excited at the last thing she said but curious about,"What's dragon Slayer magic?" Excitedly curious. It sounded hardcore. He imagined someone able to fight Shenron who could be rather scary with his almost limitless power. I don't care what anyone says. If he can give immortality then he must be able to take it too.

"It's a lost magic originally developed to fight off dragons. His is special he uses fire dragon slayer magic. It allows him to take on the aspects of a dragon. He can even believe it or not eat fire to replenish his strength." She instructed.

"What's lost magic?" Vegito asked.

"It's magic that isn't practiced or well known about. Mostly because of how powerful and dangerous it is to both the caster and those who are targets of the wizard."

He was practically jumping for joy at the part about being powerful and dangerous.

"Sounds like a good sparring partner." Saying with a glint of excitement in his eye's.

"Just make sure you do it outside of the guild hall." She said laughing.

"So where are we headed Mira?" He asked scratching the back of his head clearly lost.

"Peace Village. It's to the west of here. It's a small community that nobles take their vacations at. Maybe 3 hours by wagon." She answered.

Vegito was getting restless with traveling so slow. Partly to wanting to get back an meet Natsu. "Can you point in the direction it is?" Asking impatiently.

Pointing west north west,"Maybe that way." As she finish her sentence Vegito scooped her up bride style jetting off into the sky.

" _WHOOOSSSHHHHHHHHHHH"_

Before she knew it she was watching the ground whizz by below. The wind forcing her to bury her face into Vegito's chest. She would have been in heaven but catching a whif of his raunchy 2 day old body odor. Effectively Turing her face a sickly green. _"Oh My God! I so should have taken him somewhere for a shower or at least bought him some deodorant."_ she thought in agony.

 _"WHOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHH"_

She tried to look up to speak. But the force of the wind took her breath away. Vegito noticed, and using his ki to create a dome like shape in front of them. Effectively shielding them from the rushing air.

Finally able to pull her nose from his stinky pits. She praised god for the act of mercy.

She was amazed at his ability to fly. Many wizards are capable of flight. But the speed he moved seemed beyond most. She wonder how capable of a fighter he really was. He traversed what would have taken a train an hour to do in a few minutes. She noticed the small village becoming larger and larger by the second as he followed the road leading to it.

"It's that village coming up." She said pointing. He descended landing to a complete stop. An old couple sitting on their porch mouths wide open at the sudden appearance.

Vegito still holding her like a princess enthralled by the buildings architecture. "T-think you can put me down now." Saying with a flushed face. Vegito looked at her and blushing in response placing her down gently. "S-sorry. I was amazed by the scenery." He said recovering. "It's ok. I know you're not from around here." she assured.

* * *

She pulled out her communication lacrima and called back to the guild hall. "Wakabe? Macao?"

"Oh hey Mira. How's it going?" Wakabe answered.

"Oh nothing. I thought I'd call and tell you we're at Peace Village." She answered.

"Wow! What'd ya do? Fly there?" Macao asked although he couldn't be seen through the lacrima.

"Well partly. After we got to Hargeon." She answered.

"So Vegito can fly? Or did you use your magic?" Wakabe asked curiously.

"Oh he flew us I was surprised. I didn't know he was able too." She answered.

"Oh and by the way. I think Natsu caused some damage to Hargeon. When we got there most of the town was smoldering and chard. Could you send a letter to the master?" She inform them.

"That Natsu." Wakabe said. Wakabe and Macao chuckled in unison. "Did someone make fun of his hair again?" Macao asked still chuckling.

"I'm not sure. No telling with him. He's so high strung ya know?" She answered.

"Well in any case Mira. We'll take care of the letter. Oh man! Our Natsu sure is a loose cannon." Wakabe said.

Vegito got excited at hearing that thinking this will be a good fight.

"Ok later Mira." "Yea later Mira. You kids behave now." Wakabe ended the call with a smirk. Mira still facing away from Vegito until her blushing ceased. She kind of wanted to misbehave.

"Follow me." She said as she waved him on to follow her.

As they walked down the center path of the village. She notice a little corner store "Quick Corner" was it's name. It had odds and ends someone forgot until they got to town.

They walked in and she bought some deodorant. Vegito still not being able to read anything wondered what it was for. She paid and handed him the hand sized container. She whispered into his ear so as not to embarrass him too much. "It's deodorant you stink."

Vegito turning red as he thought back to her face buried into him while flying. "T-thanks Mira. I-I suppose this is going on my tab too."

She smiled giggling at his embarrassment. Once he finished she placed it in her small purse.

Finally they made it to the address of the job request poster. It was a smaller home compared to the more extravagant and larger homes. It is one of the first homes in the area.

Mira took the lead knocking at the door. **"Hello! We're mages from Fairy Tail. We've come for your job request."** They heard someone shuffling around and foot steps behind the door.

"Hello hello. We're so glad you came." The old man said as he opened the door. Stepping aside he said,"Come in come in. I'm sure you're tired from your travels." Noticing an older woman behind him. Mira gave a warm smile.

"Wow! Such a pretty thing as you!" The old lady exclaimed. "You also have a hunk behind you I see." She said while winking suggestively towards the well built Saiyan. "Is he your boyfriend dear?"

Mira blushing a little saying, "No, he's my friend." Secretly she hoped for more.

"Hey big boy how about you give this old lady some comfort." She said eyeing Vegito. **"You old pervert of a woman leave him alone. You have me don't you?"**

"You haven't been able to get it up in years dear." Chuckling as she emphasized years.

 **"You old bitch I'll show you later tonight who can't get what up!"** retaliated the man.

"Tom that's no way to talk in front of our guests." She teased. **"Whatever Martha! I'll show you!"** clearly pissed.

Martha had caught a glimpse of Mira giving her a sour expression. Before she corrected herself smiling like she always did.

Tom stomped off. "I'll get some refreshments! You lead them into the living room!" He said angrily as he walked down the hallway disappearing in the back.

"I love pissing him off. One day young lady you'll understand that." She winked as she motioned them to follow.

Mira and Vegito looked at each other. Mira shaking her head at the absurdity, and Vegito shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

They sat in the living room. The two mages on the large comfy sofa. Martha sat in a chair across from them. With a coffee table in between them. They chatted for a few minutes. Martha wanted to wait until her husband returned before talking about the job. He finally emerged from the door they entered in though. Carrying a tray with a few crackers, cheese spread, and some tea. Martha began pouring the tea for her guests. While Tom opened the package of crackers and opening the tub of cheese spread.

"So our job we have is looking for our granddaughter. We think she ran away from home." Martha stated.

"What do you mean ran away? Why would she run?" Mira asked with a touch of interrogation in her words.

"Well we had an argument the night she disappeared. She was upset at what we said." Martha answered seemingly trying to avoid something.

"Could you be more specific? It might help get her to comply, and come home if we know the reason." Mira reasoned.

Tom said,"Well she was getting close with a neighbor's son. I don't mean to talk bad about someone I hardly know. But something about that boy seems off."

"How do you mean off?" Mira questioned.

"I can't place my finger on it. But he doesn't seem genuine like he's acting. He comes to the neighborhood block parties all the time. But it always seems like he thinks maliciously towards us." Tom answered.

Everyone noticed Martha sniff and a tear run down her face. The old husband who was irate earlier swearing and insulting his wife. Reach over placing his hand on her's.

She couldn't hold back her desperation for help any longer. Sobbing she spoke, "P-please." SNIFF SNIFF. "She's the only thing we have left after her mother passed. P-Please find her."

Deciding not to pry any further. She said in a gentle voice,"We'll do everything in our power to find her." Mira assured.

Vegito who was sitting on the sidelines as he let Mira do the talking. Couldn't help but think of his own sons. He felt bad for thinking about his own issues while this couple were asking for his help.

"Do you have any idea where they may have gone?" Vegito asked.

Tom answered, "The only place close enough would be a cave to the south. We've seen that boy recently today so we're not sure if he knows anything. But she had mentioned meeting him there once."

"Alright! Mira I think we have all the information we need." Grabbing her hand in an urgency to start their search.

They bid the couple farewell for now headed south.

They headed towards a treeline in the distance. Mira said,"Why were you so quick to leave? We could have asked them more questions for more places to look?"

"Well I noticed the guy they were talking about in that store we went to earlier." He answered.

"How would you know with such a vague description?" Puzzled and rejecting the idea.

"You know that feeling you get just by making eye contact that something's wrong? Well that's the feeling I got." He assured. They knew the look of a killer better than anyone else. They had both grown up dealing with such people. Either being one and thinking like one, or standing up to them.

"Well I think we should have gotten a better description of him, and where we could find him. Before we just go somewhere on a hunch." She argued. "Besides how do you know he's in this direction?"

Vegito thought at her words. While it would have been safer to get a better description and a place where he'd be, that would also take precious time that they might need. "Well I can sense his energy, and have been ever sense I saw him."

"Wait? What?" She asked in confusion.

"Even here every living thing has a ki signature in them. So far besides me everyone is very very low. But it's identical to who they are. Like a fingerprint." Mira remembered their talk about ki and magic. She didn't remember him saying he could track someone with it.

"Do you sense my ki? How far away would I have to be before you couldn't sense me?" Curiously she asked.

"Hmmm. I can barely sense Wakabe, and Macao's energy. I can tell that there is a third one with them. Beyond that I can't say for sure." He stated.

"Don't be spying on me when I go to the restroom Perv." She teased giggling

Vegito didn't notice her teasing remark, and answered absentmindedly,"I can't tell what you're doing exactly. I can only locate you."

She giggled at his answered totally one track minded.

* * *

They walked up to the cave entrance. They could tell it went down lower as they walked down the path it became harder and harder to see.

They noticed a faint glow further on. But couldn't judge how far as they approach they saw it T'ed a left and a right. Vegito grab ahold of Mira's hand. Trying to keep their talking to a minimum. He still wasn't sure what to expect if he got into a fight to the death. So they move forward cautiously.

"Drip,Plunk" The water forming on the ceiling dropping causing an unsettling sound. It echoed through out the cave.

He could feel a number of energies, and one he knew to be that guy. The other's he wasn't so sure.

"Thump, thump" hearts pick up the pace being ready to act at a moments notice. Not knowing who they were up against. Vegito still uncertain as to how powerful magic was in this world. From what he saw in Hargeon, it works differently here. Even in his home universe, magic could grant immortality, allowing someone to live through a blast meant to destroy a star. Ki was powerless against something like that. Sure he could hit and beat on them for a while but he would run out of power eventually. If magic here was anything like in his home world, and being able to blast with it, that might be troublesome to deal with. He wasn't sure how to combat something like that.

"Drip,Plunk"

He leaned into Mira's ear. Quietly whispering what he felt. She nodded in understanding. She was starting to worry if this might be too much for them. Unsure of herself, and unsure of him. Her brain screamed get out get back up but her gut said trust him. She didn't know why but she trusted her new guild mate far more than she should after only 2 days. It wasn't uncommon for simple jobs to turn into something more, but how much more was the question. Was it bandit pay, Monster pay, or S-Class pay quality. They wouldn't know until they confronted whoever was here.

"Drip,Plunk"

Her companion stops peering around a corner. He silently points and motions for her to look as she looked she noticed 9 men guessing them to be bandits. She also noticed in a corner there laid a girl. She couldn't have been much younger than Lisanna when she was taken. Her clothes were ripped she was bruised. Mira thought the worst happened worse than death in her eyes. She trembled, and a tear made it's way out as she thought what if. "Drip, Plunk"

Before she could finish her thought Vegito pulled her in the opposite direction a little ways from the corner they were just at.

"How many did you count?" Asking quietly.

"Ten. Including the girl." She replied.

"That's funny. I counted the same but I feel one more I didn't see." He stated.

"Thump, thump"

"We can't just leave her." Mira now being abandoning earlier thought of getting back up from the guild. When time was of the essence.

"Look." He pulled a little brown sack he had tied to his belt. "Take this. Untie her then have her eat this. Then you two get out of here. I'll draw their attention." He summarized his plan.

Still in a whisper she stated in a firm resolve. "I can't just leave you to fight by yourself." As she finished he put a finger to her lips. "I'll be fine. But I'm not sure if I can protect you two and fight them to my fullest. Now's the time to see how my power stacks up to your people's."

"Now..." she stopped as he walked towards the opening.

 **"Hey lowlifes! Try picking on someone who can fight back!"** Vegito spoke to his opponents.

The men looked and attacked. Vegito thought it was odd none of then responded in words. He could tell by they way they ran, they were like machines all program no intelligence.

In a flash he moved at warp speed. Snap vanishing and landed heavy haymakers to each. Several were imbedded in the cavern wall. One crashed deeply through it. Another bounced off of several walls like a pinball. "Well that was easy." He said a little disappointed.

"Thump, thump" the sound of a heavy heart.

Mira got to the girl. She could feel something sticky on her legs as she unbound the poor girl. Some sticky white leakage running along the inside of her thigh. Mira's fear was realized. The girl had been used, brutally for someone's enjoyment. She undid her hands and removed her gag. Smacking the young girl to see if she was conscious. "Wake up sweetheart." She gently said. "Thump, thump" The girl's eyes flickered lifelessly before stopping their movement. She looked over the girl more thoroughly. There were bite marks on her chest. "Drip, plunk" Ranging from her neck to her breast a nipple had been bitten off. "Drip, plunk" Mira hugged the girl broken hearted sobbing uncontrollably, "Thump, thump", "Ve-vegito! He-help me wi-with her. It It's so horrible." Vegito rushed over looking over the girl.

"Thump, thump", his heart race as he felt the pressure rise in him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. They haven't seen this before. Sure mass extinction, planets destroy, But those were quick. This was just so much damage to one person.

"Crack, thud, thud" a small rock broke out of place bouncing around until it found it's new place. In this darkness filled cave. The only sources of light, were weak flames. "Thump, thump"

 **"HEY! YOU PIECE OF FUCKING DOG SHIT! COME OUT AND FACE A TRUE WARRIOR!"** At that he snapped oh he was ungodly pissed. His aura flared to life flickering between gold and his normal color His eyes flickering too. The roar of his aura filled the cavern it was deafening. " **HHHHHOOOOOOOORRRRR"** Electric sparks jetted out randomly, Scattering about taking the life of the few flames that emitted light. " **FOOOFFOOOFFOFOOFFOO"** Aura surging the only source of light in the darkness. He tried calming himself while he flickered between dark and light. In the end...

"Crack, tink, thud" a larger rock set free in the distance caused by the low rumble of surging energy.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Finally he transformed. His now Golden hair with two bangs hanging over his forehead, green eyes electric charges raced randomly across his aura, and body.

He turned towards the direction he felt the energy from. **"ALL RIGHT SHIT FOR BRAINS! EAT THIS!"**

Taking a lunge like stance. Two balls of energy forming in his hands combining them, and drawing them to his right side.

 **"FINAL KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAA"**

Thrusting his two arms locked at the wrist. Left had pointed down right hand pointed up. A bright beam of energy erupted from his hands blasting straight through the cavern wall.

Mira looked in shock at the huge hole blasted. No burned through the cavern wall through several tons of earth. The night sky now shown through.

"Bitch!" He said mockingly spitting on the ground in disgust.

"Coward ran away." He said as he turned to face a tear streaked face.

"Are you sure you didn't kill him?" She reasoned. She didn't know if anything could survive that.

"No I felt his energy traveling away from us." He answered. "In any case." He said as he stripped. Mira blushing,"Are you sure that's necessary?" She said looking away thinking he was another Gray.

"Don't get your panties in a knot ok! Just put these on her and let's go!" He said still irritated at not making the assailant pay through torture.

Mira was taken back a little he had been so calm, cool, and collected up until now. She could see the face of regret plastered plainly on his face. She did as he asked well told to do. She sobbed as she noticed more of damage that bastard inflicted on her. "How can people be so cruel and heartless."

"I guess evil will always be evil no matter which dimension you're in." He answered somberly.

"It's just so sad" whimpering as she spoke.

"That's why those with the power to protect should do just that!" He stated plainly but with authority.

She finished dressing her silently thinking about her own power maybe she needed to start using it again. _"No way! I couldn't even protect her. How can I protect anyone."_

Vegito walked up to the girls placing a hand on each vanishing from the cave.

* * *

Appearing in front of the old couple's home Vegito pick up the girls limp body. While she was alive she acted as though she were dead. He could only imagine the horror of being repeatedly violated no help in sight. She must have screamed intensely until that bastard put that swelling bruise on her jaw.

Mira still sad, and in wonder at another ability her new guild mate possessed.

"Mira can you get the door?" He said annoyed but quietly. He didn't look forward to the reactions he knew he would see. Any parent, grandparent, sister, uncle, or whoever would be broken after seeing this.

"I got it." She knocked frantically hoping they were still awake.

The door opened the same old man's eyes drifted from Mira and Vegito with a smile until. His face slowly turned into a frown. Walking towards his motionless granddaughter tears creeping silently down his face. "Ka-Karen... Ka-Ka-ren... Wake u-p." Choking on his sorrow filled words.

 **"Tom who is it? Tell them we aren't interested. Get in here and sho..."** Martha yelled. Mira had to look away for fear of crying more she was tired of crying.

The old woman got to the threshold screaming the most horrifically pained scream, speechless she sobbed loudly. Her husband trying hard to remain strong for his wife. Picked his granddaughter up carrying her into his home.

Vegito and Mira stared at the ground feeling helplessness.

Several minutes later they began speaking with Tom. "I don't know how to think you for finding her." He paused for a moment his voice still cracking between words. "I just wish we never let her out of our sight to begin with."

 _"I wish we had brought that bastard to justice."_ Vegito thought filled with rage filling his mind. _"One day I will find him, and teach him the true meaning of **FEAR!"**_

"Let me give you the Jewels we agreed on." Both Mira and Vegito shook their head in unison.

"We couldn't at this time. It doesn't feel right under the circumstances." Vegito reasoned.

"I insist. We never would have found her if it wasn't for you."

Mira nudged Vegito and handed him his grey sack. "Here! This is a senzu bean. When she's ready to eat give her this it will help."

They exchanged the jewels and a senzu bean. Vegito grab a hold of her hand and vanished after the door closed.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail it was like a party that never stopped hooting and hollering. Laughing and teasing. You'd never guess that anyone felt alone here or that there was any pain in the world.

 **"Gray your clothes!"** A girl named Cana said while drinking at the bar.

 **"Oh shit!"** Gray said running around looking for his clothes.

 **"Stupid pervert! Get some clothes on!"** A pink haired boy yelled.

 **"What'd you say flame brain. I don't speak idiot!"** Gray said while the two headbutted yelling insults.

 **"Natsu! Gray! Take a chill pill!"** Cana yelled towards them. " **GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!"**

 **"I don't have time for that right now Cana!"** Gray argued.

Just then Vegito and Mira appeared above the two fighting mages. Falling Gray, and Natsu jumped out of the way, of the falling people. A thud sounded Mira, and vegito ended up in a questionable position.

Vegito on his back Mira on top her face press to his chest.

 **"Hey you two. I didn't think you'd hit it off so quick."** Macao teased.

 **"They're in love."** Happy sang.

 **"When's the wedding?"** Wakabe chimed in.

Vegito and Mira reddened at being the center of attention to make matters worse Mira's dress had flipped open exposing a very interesting choice of panties.

 **"Big sis! I didn't know you still wore those."** Her brother Elfman stated. What he meant was the picture of a stuffed bear on her rear.

Mira was stunned in embarrassment feeling unable to move she reddened more. She couldn't believe her luck then they vanished again.

"Hey where'd you two go?" Wakabe questioned.

They heard movement in a room off to the side. **"Damn Vegito! I guess flying isn't the only thing you're fast at."** Macao joked.

Tears streaming down Wakabe's face, **"Our Mira has finally became a woman."**

 **"Hey! What do you mean?"** Elfman bellowed. **"They're is no way I'm allowing him to touch my sis! Damn pervert! That's not manly at all!"**

Vegito and Mira appear in his room. Both still embarrassed from being picked on sat in silence trying to regain some dignity.

A pounding on the door. **"You better keep your hands off of my sister you creep!"** Elfman roared through the door.

After the day they had Vegito was at the end of his fuse, "That's enough of this shit" he mumbled. Bolting to the door he flung it open, and cause a ripple effect of his ki. Pushing Elfman back onto the floor near the bar.

 **"SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!"** Looking primarily at Elfman he began to open his mouth.

Then the guild hall doors flung open a giant of a man. **"YOU FOOLISH BRATS!"** Natsu still going at it with Gray. The giants fist slammed down hard stopping Natsu. **"Listen to me when I am speaking Natsu!"**

The giant lumbered towards the bar. **"You kids always get me in trouble with the council!"** His form shrank until he was just his short old man self. He jumped rather high for an old geezer. Up to the second floor railing he must have miss judged the height of it. Because as he flipped he landed on his back against the side of the railing.

He recovered giving a little cough. **"You know what I say? To hell with those blow hards. Follow the path you believe in. You're magic can't grow when confined by so many rules.** **BECAUSE THIS IS FAIRY TAIL, AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES US NUMBER 1** **!** " he ended his speech by burning the stack of papers in his hand then throwing them into the air. Natsu jumping up to eat the fire.

The attention on Mira and Vegito seemed too die down. The rest of the night involved Vegito meeting and talking to a number of guild mates. Mira told the master about what happened he seemed interested in his new kid's abilities and things he talked to Mira about.

It got late as everyone started to file out one by one. The master went to his room Mira helped close the guild hall down. Vegito had disappeared still in a foul mood.

 _ **Author's Note: Updated as of 11/20/15**_

 _ **Hey everyone enjoying this. Or not. I had this wrote up Sunday, and was going to edit and post it for Monday. We'll it's Friday as I am writing this note. I decided mid way through editing to say fuck it hold of until Friday or Saturday to post. Good thing I did. I was (is) such a long chapter. At least for me an 8,000 word behemoth. I hope it doesn't drag on and get boring. Even editing I couldn't find too much to take out to shorten. I actually took very little out to use in a later chapter, then added a little more to it. I hope it reads good.**_

 _ **While I am trying to split between the two characters. It looks like at least for will be less of a focus. Mainly because I'm still looking for a combination of spells that will at least give him a hard time. I don't think I'll be able to find anyone that can go toe to toe with him this early on. I have a few ideas. I was going to have a full on fight this chapter with someone I had thought of using. Who was dead before the main story. I think only one in Fairy tail would have recognized him. But I ended up scraping that to mess around with his personality. Trying to find that happy middle ground between goku and vegeta. Other than a fight there really aren't any good examples of his reactions to his other relationships.**_

 _ **Now the Arc's. I am trying not to cut too much into them. I don't really want to rewrite an entire arc, and have to account for every change. So I will try to keep the changes small so as you're reading you can say "ok so this changed but it doesn't seem to change what everyone else is doing." I won't make Vegito another Goku in this. Everyone in Fairy Tail will keep their glory, and it will be a team effort. I've written up to chapter 4 so far, and I can think of many ways magic will interfere with Vegito stealing the spotlight.**_

 _ **Anyways I hope you enjoy. Questions/comments? Suggestions? Thank for taking the time to read this.**_


	3. Foolish Little Brother

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone. I'm happy you made it this far. I received a comment about him going super saiyan and using his final Kamehameha in the last chapter. Something about it being too powerful and obliterating the planet. While I agree this can happen, if he's aiming, well more importantly if he wants the planet to go boom.(which in the chapter he was blasting away from the planet, you can gather this from her being able to see the night sky) I see this as a personal preference. They're many many many contradictions and technical things in the DBZ world. Y'all have google just like me, and can view the same information, and arguments amongst fans. I'll make one example. In the kid buu fight on the planet of the kai's. Goku powered up to SSJ3 at one point in the fight. Is kneeling before a majin buu who's face is in the ground. Goku holds his hand over buu's head and blasts straight through the planet. Why did it not blow up? It hit the core. Frezia Did basically the same thing with less power to namak.**_

 _ **Second example is Vegeta blowing himself up. SSJ2 more than capable of obliterating a planet or 2 or 3, (and he has with less power I might add). Why when he shot gunned all his energy, was there only a crater? Earth was fine, no mass extinction even. No global cooling. You could be positive that the energy released was close to 10x what was needed to destroy the planet. In the end, if they don't put the energy needed to destroy it, then it will be just fine, just another hole. Or if they aren't trying to destroy a planet it will be just fine. We can argue this topic until the cows come home, and never totally agree. So please no technicalities. I'm not saying he's right and I'm wrong, I just don't agree with the reasoning. Now if you have undeniable proof with out any contradictions at all, then I will make the proper corrections. As far as what constitutes destroying a planet or not. It's up to the user and how much energy they put into it.**_

 _ **I am glad someone noticed Vegito was being reckless. That's what I was going for.**_

 _ **Sorry for the OC's if you were hoping for canon. I'll try to keep it close to what we know, but no promises.**_

* * *

 _That's a big monster. What are two young girls doing by him? The one yelling looks like Mira. But I don't know the other. Wow the other just got swatted like a fly._

 _Wait what happened to the beast? Now the girl who was yelling is crying and holding the others hand. She looks hurt. Her sister maybe? I know she has a brother. Wait she is disappearing._

 _Wait who are all those people surrounding that house. Like a mob. Three young children. A little girl with a bowl cut. Like the other one who just died a minute ago. Sitting in a corner a young child sits covered in a cloak. A few rocks fly through the window. "What did they do?" A young boy approaches the hooded child and says something. The child sitting brandishes their right hand. That right hand isn't human. Noticing the child is a girl. She says something back with a worried look in her eyes._

* * *

Vegito wakes. Shaking his head as if wondering where that came from. "What was that about?" Mumbling to himself. He stretches and slides off of his bed. Doing a few light squats, lunges, trunk twists, and rotating his shoulders. To get his blood flowing.

A knocking at the door and a low soft female voice speaks his name through the door. "Vegito? You up?" He could tell who's voice it was and became lost in the sweet sound of his name being uttered from those plump lips.

The door cracks and opens slowly. He's brought out of his daze when a certain platinum blonde with a redden face is gawking at him. "Thump, thump" A moment passes then slam as Mira utters "S-sorry".

Vegito slightly embarrassed continues getting dressed then he hears the same woman's voice. "That is one way to start the morning."

"You think so? I was a little surprised to see my stalker so late." teasing her.

"S-stalker! I-I wasn't trying...I mean I was seeing if you were up." She said shyly.

"Oh! So you wanted to see if I got **IT** up you say?" continuing his relentless assualt.

"What do you mean by..." as she realized what he meant. Reddening at the thought of his limp manhood she got an eye full of. Then said,"I-I'll see you at the bar when you've finished getting ready." She said quickly him hearing the quick patter of foot steps growing distant.

He chuckled to himself at her reaction. He didn't know why but he like them. He could tell by the ki signatures that not many of his new guild mates were present. He felt the familiar Wakabe and Macao. A few others he hadn't gotten to know just yet. Elfman's he thought felt distant. Maybe at his home still. Thinking back to the dream he had. Why was he thinking of him?

After sometime of getting ready. Throwing on his usual outfit. Then wondering how it was she knew to get him this. His old ones were destroyed. Woman's intuition maybe? he thought. He grabbed several of the jewels he had left over after the guilds cut of 10%, and paying Mira back. Which she refused, so he thought he'd buy some breakfast to say thanks to Macao, Wakabe, and her.

He walked out of his room, and noticed Wakabe and Macao sitting at the table they had been at when he first arrived. Wakabe smoking his pipe. He looked like he was thinking about what Macao was telling him about. Nodding his head in agreement, uttering yea, yea.

It was fairly empty as it was so early in the day. Not as lively as the night before. He noticed a certain red head sitting at the bar with a brown haired girl. Talking to Mira.

"The red heads name was..." thinking to himself. "Thud" Then hammering his left fist into his right palm as he remembered. "Erza!" Everyone turned their heads at him saying it out loud. Erza questioned,"Yes?"

"O-oh don't mind me. I was just remembering your name from yesterday." Giving an uneasy smile while nervously rubbing the back of his head. Changing the subject he said,"So what are you guys up too?"

Erza said,"Mira was just telling us about how your job went yesterday." Pausing as she thought over what she was told. "I would like to see you in action myself sometime."

"We could spar if you want!" Replying enthusiastically. He'd been itching for a good fight sense he got here.

"I'll have to take you up on that. But right now I have an urgent matter to attend to. So that will have to wait." She reasoned.

"Oh that's fine. I look forward to a good challenge." He replied.

Vegito went on "You hungry Mira?"

"I just ate. Why?" She answered.

A little disappointed that he couldn't repay her for the clothes and everything else said,"Oh just wondering." He went over to Wakabe, and Macao's table. "Hey Vegito how's it going?" Macao greeted. "Yea! You two have a good time yesterday?" Vegito replied, "Well I guess you could say that. The journey there was fine." He didn't want to go back into the details of the event's yesterday, as they flashed in front of his eyes. "You guys hungry?" Even though they had just ate the figured what he was up too. "I could eat some more I suppose." Macao said. "Yea. If you're buying." Wakabe said plainly. They wrote down what they wanted to eat. Vegito taking it back up to the bar with him. Placing their orders with Mira then ordered several extra large dishes. "They'll be right out." She said as she went into the back.

"Oh! hey Elfman."

"What's going on big guy?" And other's greeted as Elfman entered. He's a rather tall man, towering over most of his guild mates.

He walked up to the bar and ordered his usual dish. Then went to sit with Wakabe and Macao. He eyed his new guild mate intently. While trying not to come across hostile unless he needed too. After his younger sister passed a couple years ago, he became very protective of what he had left. You could say overbearing in some instances. He has always been protective, and tried to watch out for the only blood family he had left. But it had gotten rather intense. While he did't butt in with the guild members he already knew were safe. He didn't know anything about this new guy.

One by one others filled the guild hall. Some taking jobs. Others ordering food or drink. Others just talking.

"Nab, quit daughtering and pick one already." Erza scolded sighing, then going back to her cheese cake.

Vegito motions to Mira whispering, "She's rather strict isn't she." Mira replies,"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. It's just Erza."

"So let talk about that job.' Vegito said. "Ok, Well the job is for Cane's Carnival. It's a Merchant guild located in Eastern Greens. A hub for trading with Bosco. From what I know, them seem to be the only one's merchants in Bosco are dealing with. It's about 12 miles from the border if I remember correctly." She answered. Vegito thought for a moment to what she was saying, "And this guild is having problems with bandits?" Mira replied with, "Yes that's what the flyer says, But you never know on some jobs." Urging a little caution remembering the last job.

Elfman watched intensely. Saw the smile she gave him. It was different than her usual smile. It had no glint of sorrow one could hardly tell. Unless they were paying attention to her. Or they knew their sad story. He didn't like where this could lead. Watching her place her hand on his while laughing at some kind of joke, Or story. " _No way_!" He thought.

Vegito got his dishes of various types of food. a whole hog, fruit, suishi, steak, green bean casserole, turkey, spaghetti, and more. Then began inhaling it without regard for manners. Elfman kept looking. While she wasn't laughing or smiling as brightly. Her eye's gave her away, that little glint of something. Elfman fearing that his sister might be taken advantage of, and a little jealous at what his new guild mate easily did without trying, what he had tried for the past couple years to do. He Stepped up.

Walking over to the bar. "Hey sis! What are you planning on doing today?"

She had kind of feared this. Knowing her brother to be protective wasn't the problem. The problem is he had become overly protective sense the accident.

"Oh. I was going to take Vegito out to where his job is. The spell doesn't work on text." She answered.

"Oh really? I can teach him when I'm done with the business I have with Natsu and Gray." Erza assured.

"No no. I can handle it Erza it's no big deal." Mira said without sounding bitchy at Erza trying to take her time from him. In truth Erza's strict by the books attitude would probably be quicker. But Mira wanted to be selfish with this. A thought of her leaning against him from behind while he asked a question about some text. The warmth of his back against her breast. Faces so close they could... Her euphoric day dream was interrupted when Elfman slams his hand on the bar, "Oh hell no! My sister isn't going anywhere with the new guy."

"Elfman it..." Elfman interrupted her,"No way! I'm the man of this family, and I say no!" Insisting. "Besides it's not manly for another man to take another man's sister without asking." Vegito still eating as if he isn't bothered by the intrusion. Although he did slowdown and listened. Smirking as he ate. He couldn't help but want to get a better reaction from Elfman. Saying while chewing "What's the big deal? We already went on a job ALLLLL ALONE yesterday." Making sure to sound clear and mocking at the last part.

"VEGITO! Don't..." Mira was cut off again. " **What do you mean yesterday**?" Elfman said becoming angry.

Cana seeing an opportunity to tease her longtime friend. Says with a wicked grin,"You mean she hasn't told you? Wow must suck to be the only one out of the know." "Cana! Why..." before Mira can finish she's interrupted yet again by loud sobbing. Elfman with dangling tears from his eyes crouches at the end of the bar, "This isn't the sister I know. When did she start hiding things from her little brother. Mira it isn't manly to hide things from your brother.", Mira tries to say, "I'm not a m..." she's interrupted as if a light bulb blew in his head he stands triumphantly stating, "It's that new guy. He's already leading big sis down the wrong path!"

Cana says,"WoW. You sure have no idea what's going on do you? Dad." As she facepalmed herself sarcastically.

Vegito looks into Mira's eye smiles and then shrugs as if he doesn't know what's going on. Elfman then stands reinvigorated to protect his sister from this new devil. " **Prepare yourself newbie!"** He yells as he launches a punch straight at Vegito's right cheek. Only to be surprised with an afterimage of his new enemy. Fist going through, stopped by an Erza protecting her cake, giving a death glare. Elfman say's, "I. I'm sorry!" Fearful of the beating that awaited if he'd smashed her favorite dish.

The four at the bar are clearly stunned at this. Then all four turn their heads up towards the balcony hearing the sound of someone stuffing his face.

"You know? It's quite rude to attack a man when he's eating." Vegito says nonchalantly.

 **"Hey! Be a man and take what's coming to you!"** Elfman rages.

"Oh-ho? A man huh? I didn't know men attacked when his opponent is off guard."

 **"Don't mock me! Come down here and face me like a man!"** Elfman bellows

"I think not. Come talk to me after a couple decades. Then I might give you a go." Vegito says keeping his cool.

 **"What? Is the MON-KEY afraid he'll lose?"** Elfman retorts.

 **"FINE!** I'll give you this ass whooping you crave so much. Meet me outside." In a snap he's gone.

Elfman says triumphantly, "Looks like he ran away. Coward!"

 **"HEY RETARD WHO HAS A DEATHWISH! GET OUT HERE SO I CAN GO BACK TO EATING!"** Vegito's voice bellowed from outside the guild Hall.

Elfman stunned Erza says to him, "Might as well Elfman. You challenged him."

Everyone in the guild hall went outside to watch the fight. Mira hesitantly followed, not too keen on the reason for the fight, as to whether she could be around someone or not. She understood Elfman's reason for this better than most, and still wished he'd back off sometimes. Vegito wasn't a bad person she thought. Even though they had only just met. She had watched Elfman in many fights with Natsu, Gray, and others. Getting beat or beating them. But those were half hearted fights. Nothing was seriously taken.

Trying to get Elfman to back down at this point was pointless. She thought Vegito might listen to reason. So she went up to him. "Don't fight him please. He's just try..." before she could finish. Vegito annoyed by the whole situation retorted. "I didn't challenge him. He challenged me! Out of respect for you. I allowed him to carry on earlier thinking he'd calm down, and then we could talk man to man. But it looks like he'll only listen after I've beat some sense into **HIS** thick skull.", "But..." before she could finish again she was interrupted. Which she was growing increasingly annoyed at.

 **"Mira! Get away from him. You belong with me! Your family!"** Elfman pleaded more than stated. She finally gave up on reasoning and retired to the sidelines like everyone else and watched. "Hey Wakabe! Who's your money on?" Macao asked. "Hmmm, Hard to say. Elfman is pretty fired up. But I don't know what Vegito is capable of." Wakabe said weighting out the combatants. "Good point" His friend agreed.

Vegito says pointing and smirking,"I'll make you a wager. I won't move from this spot, and I'll give you a handicap." smirk growing bigger,"I won't use my arms."

Erza thinks to herself _,"Hmmmm. He's pretty confident. I wonder what he's planning."_

 **"I'll teach you to mock me. Monkey boy!"** Elfman bellows. He launches at him closing the distance quickly. _"Hmmmm. Elfman has improved from the last time I've seen him fight. But I isn't enough for what I saw in the bar a minute ago."_ Erza thinks to herself.

Elfman closes in Swinging and nothing. Vegito still standing like he hasn't moved. Now behind with a partial take over of one of his arms that is now made of rock. Swings again going through Vegito for a second time. Getting angry he then unleashed a volley of punches at his opponent. Trying to strike multiple areas. All going through him.

"What kind of magic is that?" Cana says.

Followed my others questioning the same thing. Vegito then says mockingly,"What's wrong? I thought you were going to show me?"

 **"I don't know what you're doing. But be a man and fight back!"** Elfman says trying to provoke Vegito into making a mistake.

"Well if you insist." As Vegito finishes his sentence. Elfman is knocked to the ground seemingly untouched by his opponent. Elfman looks at the Saiyan confused at to what just happened. His hand hurt, his face, and his chest. But how.

"Oh I'm sorry you probably didn't catch that huh? Want me to slow it down a little. I kicked you three times. Let's try that one again shall we?" Vegito finishes with a cocky smirk as he folds his arms. Elfman stunned a bit at his declaration of what happened. Grunts standing eyeing his opponent trying to figure him out.

"Well don't keep me waiting. Or are you scared?" He says provoking his opponent.

Elfman launches into another attack. Determined to get a hit in. As he gets within striking range he throws his fist. Just before he connects Vegito kicks his opponents arm up, then another kick to the side of his head, spinning with a donkey kick to his chest sending him flying back to the same spot at before. While visable they were still hard to track. Like the twinkling of a star.

"Just give up. You'd need at least a couple decades... Wait I'm sorry I'm giving you too much credit. At least a hundred years of training to land one hit on me." He said with a serious face that turned into a smirk. "Do you honestly think with the combination of our fighting experience, that you can take me?" Vegito telling it like it is.

Elfman getting back up. Unwilling to back down. "Just stop. You're not going to hit me. Let alone beat me. Why don't you challenge me to a drinking game. Yea I'm not very good at that." He said reasoning in a mocking tone. "I don't take pleasure from beating on someone inferior to me."

"I won't let you take my sister away from me." He says in a low grunt.

"I wasn't trying to take anyone one away." Vegito argues now starting to see the real reason for the fight.

"I have to protect her now. Even if it's from someone like you." Elfman says regaining his reason for the fight in the first place. Vegito partly sympathizes with him. thinking back to his dream, and their own family and loved ones he was sure were gone now. Remembering all the time's his counterparts had stood up to someone stronger or bigger than themselves, fighting a losing battle for the weak. Then some how they made it through it by pushing through until the end. Also remembering something else in his dream. That hand.

 **"Fool!** I think you're sister is stronger than you give her credit for!" He said.

Elfman looked to be zoning out. Not paying attention to anything else. He snapped. Full body take over. **"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER! BEAST SOUL!"**

 **"ELFMAN NO!"** Mira cried out as she ran in between the two. Trying to talk to her brother, horrified at the possible destruction that could ensue.

"Calm down Elfman. You promised." She said trying to speak some sense to the part of Elfman that may still be conscious.

Erza is preparing to intervene. Elfman who is now a hulking beast stares down at his sister. He goes to swat her aside with his hand. Mira closes her eyes for the impending strike. _"Failed my little brother now too."_ Awaiting the strike that took her sister _._ Before Erza can come to Mira's defense. She is stopped by the sudden intervention of a certain Saiyan.

Mira opens her eyes after wondering what is taking so long. She gets an eye full of a blue shit and a tail. She looks left to see Elfman's arm stopped dead in it's tracks by Vegito's hand stretched out. Vegito looks back at Mira and says,"You made me break my wager. I moved from my spot." He says smiling. Trying to make light of the situation that now clicked in his head.

 **"And you!** (as he points at Elfman). I'm your opponent." Doing a back flip catching him under the chin with a kick, the hulking beast skyrocketed 30 feet into the air. He crashes down on his head hard, out cold. A rumbling Thud is heard rippling and echoing off of the buildings. Mira stands shocked at how easy he made it look stopping him. Wishing he had been there to stop him the first time.

Vegito says so only she can hear him,"I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand." His aura burst into existence as he speeds off into the sky.

* * *

As everyone is gathering in the guild hall everyone is talking about what they just saw. Wakabe and Macao carry in an unconscious Elfman. His chin is starting to swell. "Looks like it might be broken" Macao said.

They strip his shirt off wipe his blooded nose and lip. "That's gonna swell up fat." Macao says. "Yea he sure did a number on him." Wakabe adds. "And he wasn't even taking it seriously either." Macao adds. "He probably wanted to let Elfman burn up his anger." Wakabe said. "I don't know about that. He kept him riled up. I mean why have him work out his anger. Just to keep pissing him off again?" Macao replied. A large bruise over his sternum was a sickly purple with a greenish hue. "Looks like a rib or two might be broken too" Wakabe states.

"He was probably testing him." When they looked to see who's familiar voice that came from. There was Erza standing in the doorway.

"Erza! How long have you been standing there?" Macao asked.

"Long enough." She replied.

"So what makes you say he was testing him?" Wakabe asked.

"Well it's simple. He's new here apparently from a whole other world. He's probably not sure how magic is used here. So he's most likely trying to figure out how everything works in his own way." She explained her guess.

"Yea I guess that makes sense." Macao agreed.

"Good eye Erza." Wakabe said.

"So Elfman was just the unlucky guinea pig huh. I feel bad for they guy he goes all out on." Macao said.

"I'm not sure what would make him go all out. I didn't feel any magic coming from him. I kind of want to take him on myself, his way of fighting is very interesting." Erza said inquisitively.

"You think you can take him Erza?" Both men said in unison.

"I'm not sure about that. But I would like to gauge him for myself." She Said. Then what sounded like a fight erupted at the bar.

"Sounds like Natsu and Gray are back." Wakabe stated.

Chuckling Macao said,"Those two never quit."

"I better go break them up we have something to take care of. I'll be seeing you guys later." At that she disappeared through the door.

 **"Natsu! Gray! Knock that fighting out. Not in the guild hall!"**

 **"OH SHIT IT'S ERZA RUN!"** Gray yelled.

 **"HEY! NO FAIR GRAY. YOU TRIPPED ME"** Natsu bellowed.

 **"TAKE ONE FOR THE TEAM FLAME BRAIN!"**

 **"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME PERV!"**

 **"SAY THAT TO MY FACE LAVA BREATH!"**

 **BONG, BONG!**

 **"CUT IT OUT BOTH OF YOU! I SWEAR! YOU TWO! WHY CAN'T YOU GET ALONG!"**

Wakabe and Macao chuckled as they listened to the hilarious trio.

"They never know when to quit do they?" Macao already knowing the answer.

"Do we really want them too?" Wakabe joked.

"You're right it's worth listening too every time huh?" Macao laughed as he thought of watching those kids grow up.

* * *

"Ouch Erza couldn't you have taken it easy on us!" Gray complained. Erza relied with her scary face,"Do you have a problem gray?" "NO MA'AM!" He quickly replied.

"So what's this about." Gray asked seriously.

"I need you two to come with me. We've wasted enough time. I'll fill you in on the details once we're on the train." Erza responds.

Mira says," I don't believe it! This must be Fairy Tails strongest team!"

"I'll meet you at the train station in 1 hour. Don't be late you two."

 **"Wait! I gotta team up with him!"** Natsu says butting his head against Gray's.

"I'm not happy about it either pal." Gray adds.

Erza's scary aura and face emerged sending chills down the ice mage's and Dragon slayer's backs. "You two will meet me at the train station in 1 hour. I will not take a no for an answer."

 **"Yes ma'am", "Aye"** they both say hugging each other as if they're the best of friends. "No problems here." "Aye"

Mira asks Lucy, "Hey Lucy can you go keep an eye on them when Erza isn't looking?" Lucy agrees.

* * *

Elsewhere Vegito had done a split body technique and was in a heated battle with himself. He's quite a ways away from Magnolia. " **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM BOOM BOOM, BOOM."** But the sounds of his training thundered throughout the land in this titanic clash. Observers would be amazed to see or not seeing the twin Saiyans appear and disappear. Leaving only shockwaves in their wake. On some occasions they'd clash in a punch and kick fest. Both throwing punches or kicks, and both blocking or dodging the others attempts. They were evenly matched.

Then one lands. Taking a lunge like position. Both hands cupped on his right side. **"KAMEHAMEHA!"** Thrusting his hands out in front of him towards his opponent. A beam of energy erupted dashing straight towards his opponent. The other responded with his own quickly. **"KAMEHAMEHA!"**

Locked in a struggle for the dominant blast. In the center of where the beams connected the ball moved back and forth. Then one in the sky uses instant transmission (snap) abandoning the struggle for a surprise attack. **"KABOOM!"** In a loud crack of thunder, his fist connected to the others cheek. Sending him flying at very high speeds towards the hillside.

The other flying (snap) delivered a roundhouse to the others side sending him flying in the opposite direction towards a treeline. In quick succession, the aggressor made for the sky sending volley after volley of small balls of energy in a throwing motion. As he reached back with empty hands, a charge of energy appears, then released in the throwing motion.

The other recovered mid flight answering his assailants assault with the same. Balls of energy flying high in the sky, others flying to the ground. The few that made it to it's target were either dodged or deflected. Making a number of craters dotting the land scape.

(snap)(snap), they re-engaged in close quarters conflict, (kick kick kick jab), (jab jab kick jab), (kick jab kick jab), (snap) one ends up behind the other with a swift kick, (snap) the other ends up behind him. (snap), (snap), (snap). Strike, miss, strike, miss, strike strike, block block.

As if a ring side bell that only they could hear sounded. They ceased they're attacks. Merging back into one being. Vegito decides to take a break at a near by river he had seen as he flew to his present battle ground.

* * *

" **SHHHHHHHH"** A near by river roared as water rushed down stream. A soothing sound to cleanse one's thought's.

Calming down from his high he worked up. He felt kind of bad for pushing Elfman into transforming. Not because he didn't deserve the humiliation. But upon seeing the beast his dream made sense. He thought he might have drudged up savory memories of his first friend he made after coming here.

 **"SHHHHHHHH"**

After thinking for sometime his thoughts moved on to his own families. Wondering how they were doing. But most importantly how he fit into those families now. He thought of his borrow memories of them who made him. "We want to go see them" he stated out loud to himself. He thought of how Buu might have punched a hole through the dimensions. He decided he'd give it a try. He was thinking if he focused his energy into one point. It might warp the space around it. Causing a wormhole or a rip in the fabric of this universe.

He ascended into the air his aura bursting into existence. He yelled as he pushed and pulled the depths of his energy out. Dark clouds gathered. Random lightning strikes ripping through the skies. At first a few pebbles and dust met him in the air.

 **"SSSBOOM, ZZBOOM"** Lightning raged, showing the worlds strain of the power unrestrained. As if a warning to him to stop. He kept pushing.

Gradually as his energy rose so did larger chunks of rock. First his super saiyan form appeared. Little charges of electricity appeared racing around his body, and aura before disappearing. Mirroring the lightning streaking throughout the sky.

 **"SSSSBOOM, ZZZBOOM", "KRACK BOOM"** the strikes coming closer. As if the world is giving him warning strikes. A tiny orb appears in front of him. incredibly dense, filled with pure energy.

 **"HAAAAAAA. HAAAAAAAAAAAA. AHHHHHHHH"** he screamed

There's still more he thought. It's not enough, focus more.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH. AHHHHHHHHHH. HAAAAAAA"**

As he packed more, and more energy into this incredibly small orb. He pulled more and more of his power out. Boulders had started to levitate, and the crust began to crack and quake. More and more he drew out. More and more he packed. Packing 10x the energy required to crush this planet into this tiny sphere. He figured even if I failed he was high enough for the planet to survive. Just in case a green sphere of his energy had enclosed on him to prevent the possible failure, to be cushion by this enclosed space. A large crack appearing as a mountain in the distance is split. Just as a tiny hole is seen. it worked he exclaimed to himself...

 **!KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

Elfman awoke to his sister sitting on a chair reading a newer issue of "Sorcerer Weekly." She noticed his sleepy eyes lazily open. Greeting him with a smile that she was glad he was alright. She had been worried about how he felt, and had something important to discuss with him. "You're lucky, they thought your jaw was broken. We found out because somebody was talking in his sleep."

"Mira? How long have I been out?" He said lazily.

"Oh? Hmmmmm. Maybe 4 hours or so. You took quite a beating." She responded.

His eyes looked down. As he remembered he'd broken his promise and tried a full body take over.

"I'm sorry sis. I don't know what came over me." He said looking regretful.

"Well I'm glad you're alright. Luckily Vegito was able to stop you before anyone got hurt." She said with a serious tone matching her expression.

"I thought I never would. After Lisanna. But I am so scared someone will take you too." He said as his eyes became wet.

Hearing his confession she soften her expression.

"Elfman! You should know nobody will ever come between us. We family after all. Nobody has been there for me like you and..." she pause as if trying to tame something inside her before continuing. _"Lisanna."_ , "What happened with Lisanna was never your fault."

She paused for a moment as if she was collecting her thoughts. She knowing her brother to be a rather emotional man. Continued,"Elfman I've always felt protected by you, but there is a limit. I hope you can find that middle ground. He's not a ba..." Elfman tried to interrupt her. But she had her fill of being ignored by the men in her life. "Will you let me finish!" She said with dark anger expressions. Elfman knew this was the time to be the little brother, and not the man of the family. He hid his face under the covers saying,"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Now! I want you to try to get along with him. He's a good guy." Elfman nodded in agreement although he knew what horrors might greet him if he protested.

"Well I'll let you get some rest now. You were pretty beat up." She gave him a pat on his head before making her way to the door. Elfman barely caught what she had said under her breath as she reach the door saying to herself. "I hope there's nothing awkward between us."

* * *

Mira now at the bar. She was cleaning off the bar, and some empty tables and chairs. Trying to keep busy, while wondering if he would return. The past 3 hours or so there had been a weird rumbling sound. It wasn't in the forecast for a storm to hit. So naturally the few members that hadn't gone on a job. Were discussing how unusual it was.

She had minor chats while cleaning. Talking about the weather, her next photo shoot coming up, and other plans with various guild members. Then the emergency weather lacrima came on. With a holographic imagine of a breaking story.

"Warning abnormal weather phenomenon. Note this is not a drill. Mt. Hakobe has been split in two, and various trenches are forming. Stay indoors and do not leave until it subsides. This is a national alert." The image change to the head News correspondent. His face coming into view, the long handle bars that made up his mustache.

"Hi everyone this is Gautreaux. I'm on the scene at the the source of the disturbance." The camera pans up, capturing a green sphere with a golden haired individual inside. "Now! I'm not sure what we..."

 **"KRACKBOOOOOOOOM!"**

The footage cuts out and the aftermath of an explosion is felt at the guild hall. Glasses falling off of tables. Lights flickering. Everyone got under some kind of table. Electric sparks zapped along through the air, and ground. Taking out several light lacrima.

"What the hell?"

"What just happened?"

Many voices in the guild questioned. Then the lacrima came to life again with a different person she had light red hair, and glasses. "Hi! Everyone this is Carol sorry for the interference. We're not certain what just happened as of yet. But it looks like something exploded. We've gotten several reports in the past couple of minutes that this blast was felt around the globe. No news yet if there are any casualties. We'll keep you up dated as the reports come in."

"Thump, thump"

"Hey Mira! That's MT. Hakobe that's the direction Vegito flew off in right?" Wakabe asked. She was becoming worried as to if he was alright, and how much of what happened was linked to him. Her heart continued to sink further into her stomach as she continued to think the worst.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you enjoyed it. I thought of making it longer, then opted out of it for the sake of not trying to cram too much into one chapter, and thinking about the next portion in more detail.**_


End file.
